


The Engagement Dinner

by SuperPuppies



Series: Merton Was [6]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Abandonment, M/M, Merton worries about things, Standing Up For Your Self, finding your true family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: Tommy & Merton return to Pleasantville for a celebration dinner with the Dawkins family. While Merton still struggles with how excepting they have been to the whole idea. His worries show themselves in ways that soon have Tommy concerned he might be pushing things to fast.This story contains sex, so now you know.
Relationships: Tommy Dawkins & Merton Dingle, Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle
Series: Merton Was [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/296540
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merton and Tommy are Back at it again. As almost always with these boys once they got started, they went on a lot longer then I had planned for them to. 
> 
> This story takes place after The Graveyard & Wedding Errands but before a Night of in Domestication.

“Merton, did you call your mom back and ask her if she wants to come out and help with stuff?” Tommy asked putting away the groceries he had just brought in.

“Mmhmm.” Merton hummed still scrolling through the event hall website.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tommy glanced over at Merton.

“It means I called her back.”

“Bu-t?”

“but I didn’t ask her if she wants to help with the wedding.”

“Why not?”

“Because, she won’t want too.”

“What are you talking about of course she wants to. I can’t get mine to stop pestering me about it no matter how many times I tell her it’s your thing.”

Merton’s mouth turned down sharply, “It’s our thing,” Merton shot him a quick sharp glance, “you’re the one who asked me.”

“I know it is, you’re just so much better at this stuff.”

“Okay, sure.”

“So, ask your mom, I’m sure she wants to do something for the wedding. Hopefully it’s the only one your going to have.” Merton smirked as Tommy came closer to the table. “Besides if you don’t ask her to help, she’ll feel left out once she arrives at the actual wedding.” Merton frowned, locking his eyes onto his laptop screen. “Merton?” Merton made appoint of not looking at Tommy. “Merton, they do know we’re engaged?” Merton’s gaze fell to his hands as he began chewing the inner corner of his lip. “Merton?” Tommy dropped into the chair across from Merton.

Merton dropped his head to his shoulders, “They don’t even know we’re dating.”

“Wha?”

“I mean they know about me but they don’t know about us, you.”

“why haven’t you told them? I thought you had.” Merton’s head sank down farther. “They do know we’re living together, right? What did they thing happened when we both moved to the same town?”

“Probably not a lot, I mean they knew I had gotten a job before I came here. And if they had thought anything of it, it was probably just that I’m an obsessive fanboy and you have never entertained the thought that I love you.”

“Merton,”

“Just because your family thought we were dating long before we were and excepted the idea of it doesn’t mean mine will or does.”

“What does that,”

“It’s fine, they’ve never been my biggest fans.”

Tommy brushed his fingers over Merton’s hand, clearly now wasn’t the time to press the issue. “You know we’re going to have to tell them eventually.”

“I know, but after. Then they can’t stop us.” Merton weaves his fingers with Tommy’s giving him a small smile.

“If you’re sure.” Merton nodded tightening his hold on Tommy. Tommy leaned across the table and kissed Merton’s temple.

Three days later Merton sat I his office going through emails when a text from Tommy came in.

_You have a three-day weekend this week, right?_

_Yes, why?_

_Mom, wants us to come back for a dinner and some wedding stuff._

_What? Why doesn’t she come here then?_

_She can’t get away from work but you and I can._

_Fine, I’ll book the tickets._

_No worries, I’m doing it now, just wanted to be sure._

_Fine *slanted eyed skull emoji*_

_*chuckle emoji* get back to work_

That Friday night Merton found himself falling asleep against a plane window. Tommy rubbing the back of his neck. The Dawkins greeted them warmly, bustling them into the car with hugs. Merton flinched slightly at the warm contact, realizing that this was the first time he had seen them since knowing that they knew about he and Tommy. It still felt weird that they were so comfortable with the idea of their relationship but the Dawkins were kind and clearly excited about the coming wedding.

Once back in the Dawkins house and after a light dinner Tommy and Merton retired to the alien familiarity of Tommy’s old bedroom. As Merton changed into his sleepwear, he realized that this would be the first time they shared Tommy’s bed. Since they became a couple, they had always ended up in Merton’s or a hotel’s. Merton slide quietly under the covers taking time to feel as much of the sheets as he could. “What are you thinking about?” Tommy asked watching Merton rub the sheet between his fingers.

“I’ve never been in your bed before.” Merton mumbled into the pillow before taking a deep inhale.

Is that true? Tommy knitted his brows together settling o to the bed behind Merton, he supposed it was. After they had become a couple, he had practically moved into Merton’s room at the old apartment

“It still smells like you.”

Tommy smiled wrapping his arms around Merton’s waist. “I like the way our bed smells.” Placing a small kiss to the base of Merton’s neck.

Merton rolled over and curled against Tommy’s chest. “Night.

“Night.”

Merton woke alone to a cold bed, he got up and dressed before opening the door. He could hear Tommy downstairs talking with his parents as he headed for the bathroom. Once finished with his morning routine he headed the front door close while he headed for the kitchen. “morning,” he greeted Tommy and Mrs. Dawkins.

“good morning.” Mrs. Dawkins smiled at him, sipping from her coffee.

“Morning Merton.” Tommy kissed his temple, Merton glanced down shyly. While he was becoming more comfortable with public displays of affection and Tommy’s family seemed fine with them, he still felt uneasy doing anything In front of Tommy’s mother. “I’m gonna hit the shower, I’m all sweaty from my run. Get something to eat.” Tommy said pulling away and heading for the stairs.

“Did you sleep alright?” Mrs. Dawkins asked.

“Yes, thank you.” God, why does he feel so out of place. Merton wanted to shake his head and scream in an attempt to clear this feeling from himself, but he didn’t instead he stood there unsure what exactly to do with himself.

“help yourself to whatever you like, I have to be heading back to the station soon to prep for the midday news. So, you and Tommy will have the day to yourselves but you both have to be back and dressed for dinner tonight at seven. Then tomorrow I’m stealing you both so we can go over some of your ideas for the wedding.”

“Okay, seven.”

“yep, seven. Dress nice.” She put her cup in the sink. “It’s gonna be fun.” She picked up her purse and patted his shoulder. Merton gave her a quick shy smile as she headed for the door.

Scrounging around the cupboards Merton finally settled on a bowel of Coco pebbles. Sitting at the counter he eats watching the fresh pot of coffee drip to full. He heard the soft sound of the Living room TV click to life and knew that Dean was now awake.

Once the coffee pot was full Merton stretched across the countertop and poured himself a cup. Still stretched across the counter he took a deep inhale and smirked before his first sip. A hand settled on his hip and slid up under his shirt, Merton squeaked, nearly dropping his cup. He managed to spill half of it over the counter top.

“It’s me.” Tommy chuckles, stretching over Merton’s back.

“Yesh, Tommy!” Merton glared over his shoulder a Tommy while reaching for a towel.

“Who did you think it was?” Tommy’s chest was bouncing from his chuckles and still damp from the shower as he pressed against Merton.

“I don’t know.” Merton grumbles running the towel over the spill.

“What, did you think my dad wanted to try you out, see what has me so hooked on you?” Tommy’s voice dropped seductively against Merton’s ear as he rocked his hips into Merton’s ass.

“Tommy!” Merton tries to whip his head around but Tommy catches in his other hand and forces his to look ahead. Tommy slides his tong from the nap of Merton’s neck to be back of his right ear. “Gah,” Merton shudders beneath him, hands gripping the edge of the counter.

“God, you taste good.” Tommy locks on to the pulse point and sucks gently.

Merton pinched his eyes shut, his grip tightening. This felt too good, Tommy’s warmth on his back, a growing stiffness against his ass, just the right amount of suction. This was a cruel temptation. They had both been bust the last two weeks and while they shared a bed nightly, they hadn’t been together. Tommy’s teeth scrapped over his skin. “Tommy, your brother.” Merton panted. Tommy pulled back just enough to roll Merton over. Merton swallowed, gods help him Tommy was in nothing but a towel, his skin still flush from the heat of the shower. Merton bit down on his bottom lip as Tommy lay on him again, sliding his hands under Merton’s shirt to caress his chest.

“What about him?” Tommy smiles darkly watching Merton worry his lip, eyes fluttering closed with the gentle rocking for Tommy’s hips.

“He’s in the Living room.”

“He won’t come in here.”

“Tommy,” Merton whines.

“Oh, you want to be watched?” Tommy wrapped his arms around Merton’s waist and lifted him from the counter. “Well, we’ll have to go into the dining room so he can get a clear view.”

“Tommy!”

“Don’t worry about it, when Gleb was watching you, you did seem to enjoy it.” Tommy turned toward the dining room.

“Don’t you dare!” Merton pulled on Tommy’s ear, forcing him to redirect towards the hall.

“Oww, oww, alright. Upstairs it is.” Merton smirks pulling himself more upright for a kiss. “Though the kitchen counter is still available.”

“Get me upstairs or call it done.”

“Grumpy.”

“Someone didn’t let me have my coffee.”

Tommy laughs, starting up the stairs.

Tommy kicked the bedroom door shut behind them, “Now, what am going to do with you until diner?”

“Would you shut up? You’ve already convinced me to have sex in your parents’ house, so can you just get to it?” Tommy dropped Merton on the bed with a playful frown. “Ah! What, happened to your towel?” Merton held back a laugh.

“It fell off somewhere on the stairs.” Merton fell back laughing, Tommy climbed on top of him with a mocking pout. “And what is so funny?”

“I don’t know there is just something funny about the image of your naked ass climbing the stairs that’s funny.”

“With your legs wrapped around my waist, I a joke to you?”

“…Maybe?” Tommy pulled him in for a kiss. Trailing down Merton’s neck as his hands curled around the bottom of the goth’s shirt. Pulling Merton’s shirt over his head, running his hands down the alabaster chest.

Merton let out a soft gasp as Tommy brushed over a nipple. “Sometimes you’re too good at this.”

“Maybe, you’re just really easy?” Tommy chuckled pressing his lips to Merton’s chest, his hands dropping to undo Merton’s pants.

“Maybe I’ve been deprived.” Merton chuckled lifting his hips.

“Well, I just have to do something about that.” Tommy placed a quick kiss to Merton’s navel and smirked as his stomach fluttered before sliding down farther down. Merton ran his fingers into Tommy’s hair a soft moan as he ran his tongue from tip to base through the cotton of his shorts. Before pulling back the band and pulling him into the heavenly warmth of Tommy’s mouth. 

It still startled Merton how much Tommy enjoyed going down on him, part of him still didn’t understand it. “Ah, slow down,” Tommy gave a quick apologetic glance easing back a bit. “we’ve got time.” Tommy hummed and Merton moaned stroking Tommy’s hair, who was he to deny Tommy what he wanted. “So good.” Merton leaned back against the wall.

Tommy glanced up at Merton’s face, smirking as he watched him panting gently his mouth opening ever so slightly, cheeks flushed and eyes sliding closed. It wasn’t fair for someone to be so cute. Tommy released Merton and looked down the underside of his shaft lifting Merton’s hips until he had a clear access to the tight ring. Broadening his tongue Tommy swiped over the ring and watched Merton’s legs twitch, breath hitching and lip locked between his teeth. Tommy repeated the action until Merton let out a small frustrated squeak. Then he pointed his tongue and plunged into the familiar warmth.

Merton covered his mouth as a soft gasping “AH” escape him. His eyes cracked open as Tommy kept turning him loose. He was whimpering into his hands, on the verge of shutters. “Tommy”

Tommy reached over to the night stand and pulled out a bottle of Lube, squeezing some on to his fingers, he rubbed them together to warm it. Pulling out his tongue only to replace it with his fingers. Merton’s chest arched into the air, his voice rising in welcome surprise. He was trying so hard to stay quiet and it was adorable but Tommy had no idea why. Making his way back up Merton well he continues to work him open. Tommy could smell the want using out of every pore on Martin, his breath was coming in faster pants his eyes when they fluttered open were glossy and dilated. And yet Merton had his hands clamped over his mouth. “What are you doing?” Tommy asked sliding a second finger in.

Merton's eyes, half lidded locked on to Tommy's. lifting his hands, he slides them into Tommy's hair once again “kiss me” he went for dad Tommy who was happy to oblige. Merton sucked on his tongue as a needy moan filled them. Merton broke away with the gasping “ah” when Tommy added a third finger. Tommy curled his fingers and random across Merton’s prostate causing his eyes to flutter, hello grown to pour out of him that slowly morphed into a “please.”

“Are you sure?”

“please, Tommy”

Tommy squeezed some more Lube on his fingers and warmed it before slathering his own cock. He aligned himself with Merton’s entrance. Merton’s hands covered his mouth once again as Tommy pushed slow and steady into him. Merton arched a low moan bouncing against his fingers as he felt Tommy filled him, his whole body shuttered. Merton really had missed this feeling, he could live on Tommy’s cock, he always felt whole with Tommy inside of him.

Tommy gripped Merton’s hips and lean down. “you could if I start moving?” Merton nodded; Tommy smile still not sure why Merton was staying so quiet. He began slow and was pleased with the muted gas and moans. Merton’s eyes fluttering in his cheeks and chest darkening in color.

““God, Tommy!” Merton gripped Tommy shoulders and put him down. “God, don’t ever do this to me again.” Tommy hummed a question as he snapped his hips. “Don’t deny me,” Merton half chuckled pulling Tommy down for another kiss.

“You know you only need to ask.” Tommy murmured against Merton’s neck. E circle his arms around Merton and lifted him so that Merton was settled onto his lap.

Nuzzling into Tommy's neck Merton asked “So, how did we manage straight human sex?”

Tommy frowned cheekily. “Is that all you want from me?”

“no, just say-ah!” Merton’s voice lifted in surprise as his fingers dug into Tommy’s skin, his eyes rolling back in his skull as he felt Tommy change within him. Hair sprouting under fingers and a low growl rumbling in the base of Tommy’s chest. Now that the Wolf was unleashed so were some of Merton’s inhibitions. “Fuck, Tommy harder” Merton’s husky demands rolled against Tommy’s ear that along with is little squirms making him feel unreasonably powerful. 

Merton let his head fall back with a moan Tommy took to the offer neck with a gusto, sucking on the Goths Adams Apple. Merton let out a low and Misty sound as lip was still locked between his teeth. That odd sound combined with Merton’s unusual quiet and blessed heat edge Tommy closer. Tightening his hands around Merton’s hips he felt his knot expand as the first pulse of ejaculation ran through him. Merton whimpered as each blast fresh heat splashed inside.

Tommy released Merton’s throat, panting as he dewolfed, for the most part. Only to realize, his head against Merton’s chest, that Merton hadn’t come. Snaking a hand between them Tommy worked Merton to a groaning completion. Merton’s come splattered over his hand and their stomachs combined. Finally, Merton dropped his head to Tommy’s shoulder his lip finally released from the death grip of his teeth he whispered. “thank you”

“anytime” Tommy chuckled and placed a case against Merton’s temple before frowning. Martin had never not come before, it was usually them chasing each other. Not to mention the whole quiet thing. Something was definitely going on. Tommy shifted them around on the bed until he was leaning against the wall, Merton dozing gently on his lap while they waited for the knot to go down.

By late afternoon they were both showered and dressed. sheets changed and in the wash. Tommy's last towel retrieved and kitchen cleaned from the mess they had left behind. Tommy was making a light lunch for them and Dean while Merton read through some work emails. All of the emails from Lydia ended with a “you better not be reading this today. If you answer me now, you’re going to owe me lunch!” though nothing was too pressing so Merton added them to his calendar with a chuckle and answered his other emails.

“Do you go,” Tommy put down a plate with a sandwich and some chips next to Martins elbow. “Be right back.” He carried a plate into the living room to Dean. Merton finished his responses and moved his laptop back of it shifting the plate in front of him. “What do you want to drink?” Tommy asked walking back into the room. “sadly, no Yoo hoo.” Tommy chuckled opening the refrigerator.

“actually, a water sounds really good.” Merton glanced over his shoulder with a shrug.

“alright.” Tommy placed his plate next to Merton and went back for their drinks.

“You don’t have to sit with me, you know” Tommy gave him a questioning look around his bite. “Should spend some time with your brother. I’m just going be checking emails so I don’t go back to a mountain.”

“I know. But Dean is engrossed in his daytime dramas, not a time for talking” Tommy smiled “And you and I haven’t really been able to hang out lately. You keep working late with Lidia”

“Only when you have late practice.” Merton pouted.

“not true but I concede.” Tommy smirked so that Merton would let it slide. “Either way, I haven’t been around enough clearly.”

“What do you mean?” Merton asked crunching down on a chip.

“well I don't know what's bothering you so much but you’re quiet during sex and” Merton choked on his chip “I have never had to jerk you off after sex before so there is definitely something going on.”

Merton gulped down some water trying to dislodge the small piece of chip that was stuck to the back of his throat. “it’s” he coughed and cleared his throat “it’s not you. I just have some stuff on my mind.”

“like what?”

“it’s not important.” Merton glanced down at the table.

“it’s apparently important enough to distract you while I am inside of you.”

“God dammit! Tommy,” Merton shot a worried glance at the living room door casing. “Your brother can hear you.”

“He doesn't care,” Tommy raised his voice a bit “do you Dean?”

“Nah, get some baby brother.”

“see,” Tommy shrugged returning his voice to the normal volume Merton watched him disbelieving what he was seeing. “what?” Tommy shrugged.

Merton sigh glanced down at his plate again. “I guess it was nothing.”

“What was?”

“Don’t worry about it. It clearly wasn’t an issue, just my over active imagination.”

“Merton,”

“Don’t!” Merton snapped feeling stupid.

“Fine, sorry being concerned.” 

Merton glared at Tommy for a moment. They then ate in silence.

When they finished Tommy cleared the table and left Merton to his work, joining Dean in the living room. He knew full well something was still wrong but he also knew he couldn’t press it with Merton this mood. Merton had been a little off since he had asked him about inviting his mom out to help with the wedding.

At five thirty Merton shut down his computer and walked into the Living room, informing Tommy they needed to be getting ready.

Merton buttoned his vest and brushed it straight, he felt uneasy, well more nervous and antsy. That sense of unease had made him lash out at Tommy and that only made him feel worse. “What do you think?” Tommy wore a light blue button down and gray slacks, still casual but nicer than his everyday wear.

“You’re always handsome.”

“Well thanks but is it nice enough for dinner.” Merton just nodded. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Merton glanced up at Tommy from under his lashes. “I’m glade your mom is so excited about us but something about it just makes me nervous.” He dropped his gaze. “I know it’s stupid but it won’t go away.”

Tommy smiled, wrapping his arms around Merton. “It’s not stupid, you’re just careful. But you have to tell me these things are bothering you or I’m just going to stumble around making things worse for you and you know that isn’t what I’m trying to do.”

Merton smiled against Tommy’s shoulder. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, now that I know I can help.”

“How?”

“I don’t know but unless I screw this,” Tommy pulled back moistening between them, “up again, I’m going to marry you.”

Merton smirked “well, you better not mess this up.”

“I Damn well better not.” Tommy pressed his forehead against Merton’s. “Now, let’s go get some diner and then bombarded with insane questions tomorrow.”

“She’s not gonna try and force us to do things at the wedding, it’s just going to be suggestions right?”

“oh no she probably is. Its gonna be a struggle.” Merton groaned dramatically as Tommy leaded him from the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merton stands up for himself and Tommy, even if it is one of the most painful things he’s ever had to do. Tommy feels like he’s made this mess for Merton but as always will do anything he can to help his Gothic beauty feel like the treasure he is.

Merton scanned the parking lot ask Tommy parked the car. The restaurant looks like a nice one, he looked up with the name and knew it was never going to try and say it because he was going to butcher it. His eyebrows knit together that truck in the back corner was a little too beat up for this place and looked oddly familiar.

I walked in, checked their code and were showing over to the table for 6 people. “Who else is coming? it” Merton whispered to Tommy’s the waiter walked away.

Tommy shrugged, “ I don’t know, I didn’t think to ask and she didn’t say anything. So I just kinda figured it was you, me, mom and dad.”

“Weird.” Merton mumbled settling into one of the side chairs.

“Oh good, you're here!” Mrs. Dawkins greeted them, “look who I we found in the parking lot.” Merton and Tommy stood smiling warmly at the Dawkins. 2 familiar faces stepped around the Dawkins and Merton smile faded. he quickly caught himself and plastered on a fresh one moving around the table to give his parents a quick disingenuous hug. “mom, dad, how are you?”

“Good, we’re good. Why didn’t you tell us you were coming back to town?”

“it was kind of last minute.” Merton gave a half shy half chuckling response keeping his eyes averted from his father.

“Still could’ve called.” Mr. dingle chastised, sitting down at the tables far end.

“Right, sorry.” Merton nodded returning to his seat, closest to his father.

“well, let’s order, I’m starved,” Mr. Dawkins chuckled taking a seat at the other end of the table. “then we can all catch up.”

With all the orders in Mrs. Dingle ask about Merton’s work, then Tommy’s and how they were adjusting to life in the city. If they had any new friends, she kept the conversation moving and in comfortable zones for the bulk of the meal. As desert was placed before them Mrs. Dawkins raised her wine glass. “I’d like to propose a toast to our boys. They are doing so well as they move forward. So, lets raise our glasses to them as they bring our families together. Congratulations,” Merton’s face drained of all color, “on your engagement!” the Dawkins family cheered and clinked glassed while the Dingles turned to Merton. Realizing the Dingles had not joined in the Dawkins turned to their guests.

Merton slowly brought his glass back to the table, his eyes locked on the center of the table desperately wanting to be anywhere ells. “Their what!” Mr. Dingle snapped; Merton flinched but waved away Tommy’s comforting hand. “you’re supposed to be past this.”

Mrs. Dingle placed a hand on her husbands’ arm, “Please,” she hissed, glancing around the restaurant desperately.

Mr. Dingle stood abruptly, gripping Merton’s shoulder. “Come with me.” Merton was nearly pulled out of his chair. He waved at Tommy to stay and walked out of the restaurant under his father’s hand.

The Dawkins turned to the last of the Dingles for some sort of expatiation. “What’s going on?” Tommy just managed not to snap at the older women, the wolf was on high alert and demanding answers. Mrs. Dingle had the decency to look embarrassed but offered very little in explanations.

“I’m sorry, had we thought he could have such influence on you,” She locked eyes with Tommy, “we would have put a stop to it. Though we were hoping that the influence would go the other way. What with all the incidents in middle school and then the ‘dark’ phase.” She shook her head disappointed. “But then all of a sudden he started hanging out with you, an all-American boy, and we really thought he was finally starting on the right path.”

Tommy stared at her in disbelief, “Shit!” Tommy stood almost knocking over his chair.

“Tommy?” Mr. Dawkins stopped him gently.

“This is why he’s been acting so weird, I, I just told him…” Tommy took a calming breath, “I’ll be right back.”

Tommy pushed the door open and slowed down, sniffing the air for Merton. Fallowing the sent, he heard Merton before he saw him. “No, you made your choice and now I’ve made mine. Just because you can’t live with yours doesn’t mean you should shame me for living with mine.” Merton’s voice was low but firm.

“It’s the wrong choice!” Mr. Dingle growled.

“Tommy, isn’t the wrong choice.” Merton took a steadying breath. Tommy paused at the corner of the building and watched. “You don’t have to accept or acknowledge it. I don’t expect you too but I choose Tommy over you, I always will. You’ve made it clear I’m not what you wanted.” Merton turned and started back towards the door.

“Don’t you,” Mr. Dingle started after him, Tommy stepped around the corner.

“There you are, is everything okay?” Tommy wrapped his arm around Merton’s shoulder, shooting a quick glare at Mr. Dingle.

“you didn’t have to come out here.” Merton wove his fingers in with Tommy’s looking up at him.

“Sure, I did, I just promised to help you.” Tommy pulled the door open and the two stepped inside. Merton stretched up, placing a kiss to Tommy’s cheek

“Thanks.”

Tommy pressed his forehead to Merton’s. “Anytime.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Dingle watched them return to the table as small amount of realization glittering in her eyes.

“Is everything alright? Mr. Dawkins asked as they sat.

“We’re leaving.” Mr. Dingle snapped at his wife.

With a quick glance around the table she gathered her purse, gave a fast thanks for the invitation and dinner before joining her husband. The table watched them leave with disappointment.

Merton laid his head on Tommy’s shoulder as they drove back to the house, quiet and generally sending out sad vibes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Merton shook his head, “it’s fine, they gave up on me a long time ago. This just makes it official.”

Tommy frowned and gently bonked his head against Merton’s. deciding tonight he would focus on Merton, not that he didn’t anyway, but tonight he would make sure he felt safe and wanted. Then tomorrow he would tell his mom not to change any of her original plans, just stay on the wedding plans like tonight hadn’t happened maybe just don’t bring up the Dingles. If the Dingles were really going to let Merton slip from their fingers, then the Dawkins were just going to have to catch him.


End file.
